neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
The Kowary Ravens
|image = CuervoCoven logo.png |caption = Herb of the Kravens |status = Active |type = Rebel Organization |alignment = Independent |members = *Kacper Nalborczyk *Neptun Bell *Scorpion *Unnamed wizards **Unnamed Metamorphmagus **Unnamed Animagus *Poseidon Bell *Denis Nowicki |affiliates = *The Kowary Dolphins (coven's part) *The Sisters of Arcana (allies) |enemies = *The Elders (disbanded) *British Ministry of Magic *Aurors (formerly) |first = |latest= |colors = Black |location = Neptolumbia}} The Kowary Ravens (better known as Kravens'''Although originally thought to be spelt "K'Ravens", it has since been confirmed by Kacper himself that the nickname for the group is rightfully spelt "Kravens.", among other names) are a covenKacper confirmed his cause is the coven. of rebel wizards and witches who do not follow the rules of the Elders and other wizarding authorities, like the British Ministry of Magic, the Magical Congress of the United States of America, and the French Ministry of Magic, and use unsanctioned magic to protect both the mortal world and the world of the supernatural. They were who exposed the wizarding world to that of the Non-magic people's. Naming *Doctorkind *Order of Doctorkind *Order of the Phoenix *Les nélefiques *Nélefiques Warriors *Kowary Serpents *Earth Neptolumbia Serpents *Neptolumbia Serpents *Eastside Serpents *Westside Serpents *Northside Serpents *Acolytes of the Utopia *Kacper Nalborczyk's army *The Kravens Army *The Kravens Aurors *Kacper Nalborczyk's alliance *Alliance *The Kravens Alliance *New York Ravens (future) *Nravens (future) *Paris Ravens (future) *Pravens (future) Origins The Kowary Ravens were founded by an Auror on 6 January, 2019, who chafed against the rules of witchcraft and took matters into his own hands and named the coven '''Doctorkind. History The Kowary Ravens mounted on 1 July, 2019, as the way to keep all the wizards that want to discover the wizarding world to that of the Non-magic people's together and live with them in peace, being released from the Nurmengard Castle, a wizarding prison Aurors placed them in. They were renamed the Kowary Ravens on 7 July, 2019 by Kacper himself. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. **'Initiation Ritual:' This ritual was performed to initiate Poseidon Bell into the Kravens. While the acolytes enacted the incantation, the Ravens' symbol appeared on Poseidon's arm as a tattoo and a murder of crows circled him from above. *'Potion Making': The ability to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. ;Active Powers *'Individual Powers:' Since they are witches and wizards, the Kravens possess a variety of powers that are unique to each individual. *'Mark of the Kravens:' The ability to command crows to an unknown extent. The power is lost along with their tattoos when they leave the coven. *'Power Bestowal': The ability to grant magical power to another being. The Kravens can use this power to induct other wizards and witches into their ranks through The Kowary Ravens Initiation Ritual, and give them the ability to command crows to an unknown extent, as well as their immortality. *'Power Stripping': The ability to take away another magical being's powers. After they leave the coven, they lose their tattoos magically, as well as their Zoopathy. ;Inactive Powers *'Immortality:' After being inducted into the coven, all the members are given immortality, as long as they keep their loyal membership in the cause. **'Enhanced Durability:' The ability to withstand physical and/or magical harm that would otherwise be lethal. The Kravens' immortality renders them immune to the effect of Deathbolts, as witnessed with the case of Kacper Nalborczyk and Neptun Bell. The Kravens are immortal and undying, even by a magic as powerful as the Killing Curse. *'Invincibility:' The ability to be invincible and thus undefeatable, which is the ability to be unaffected by any physical harm. They also cannot be vanquished or harmed by regular lightnings and no mortal weapon could kill them, only powerful blasts of magic. This is an ability to keep all members of the Kravens safe from physical danger and that was bestowed upon them by Kacper on 1 September, 2019. Members *The Kravens Acolytes **Kacper Nalborczyk (founder) **Neptun Bell **Maciek Filipek **Denis Nowicki **Filip Nalborczyk (future king) **Poseidon Bell **Scorpion **Philippe Montresque **Peter Ostrowski **Marius Forestell *Unnamed wizards and witches **Unnamed Metamorphmagus **Unnamed Animagus *Tristan Demosque *Lysander Toqui *Aurelius Diggony *Maximilian Courtney *Benjamin Dylan *Kacper Łubiński (formerly) Trivia *All the members of the Kowary Ravens have a tattoo of one of the different animal species on their different bodies parts, with Kacper's raven tattoo on his neck, Neptun, whose scorpion tattoo is in the top of his right wrist, and Poseidon's dolphin tattoo on his chest. **The tattoo would magically disappear if someone was no longer part of the coven. *According to Aurors, the Kowary Ravens are adept at mind games. *According to Kacper, crows do their bidding. *All devoted members of the army were made immortal and were granted enhanced durability after joining the cause. *The Kravens have their own source of magic that rapidly enhances their powers to as so they are much more powerful than other ordinary wizards and witches, and they cannot be defeated easily. *Although originally intended to be coven of only just wizards and witches, the Kravens started to have had other species joined them on 25 January, 2020 on 18.26h. References pl:Kruki Kowarskie es:Los Cuervos de Kowary fr:Les Corbeaux de Kowary Category:HP wizards Category:The Kowary Ravens